Meet Isabella
by Kale Bishop
Summary: My entry to Purpl3Pickl3's Oblivious Phin challenge. I was happy to see that my other me had more chances of restoring their Danville into a peaceful city. Not only that but he finally had friends and an exciting life to look forward to. I just regret not telling him how much Isabella is a best friend. I've got 8 letters to prove how much she means to me and it starts with an "I".


**Summary: My entry to Purpl3Pickl3's Oblivious Phin challenge. I was happy to see that my other me had more chances of restoring their Danville into a peaceful city Not only that but he finally had friends and an exciting life to look forward I just regret not mentioning to him how much Isabella is a great best I've got 8 letters to prove it and it starts with an "I".**

**(Author's Note**)

Fanfiction website is not cooperating with me to write down the entire summary DX. The 2nd D scene was just a filler. I was able to observe that my other competetors were writing it in canon, which is actually the rules of the contest, but I had a different type of story to share. It was supposedly an essay. Anyway This is my entry to Purlpl3Pickl3's Oblivious Phin challenge. Hope you like it.

If you want to enter here's the link of her "story" and enter your name on his/her reviews. Then read the instruction.

**Link: (/s/9650016/2/Oblivious-Phin-CHALLENGE) remove the ().**

* * *

**Meet Isabella**

"Well thanks again for… you know… opening our horizons…" said Phineas of the 2nd dimension.

I knew what he meant. He's finally gonna have the time of his life now that summer is most likely to return in their dimension. I wonder how he would react if he had his first beach outing or maybe a first invention or simply just hanging around with your best friends, although I'm not sure he has one right now but the resistance is a good start.

It's funny how quick his life has changed for the better. A few hours ago he was clueless about the adventures that he was missing. He didn't have a single friend from the outside of his house and I bet all he did was to play those board games all day because he had nothing better to do, poor guy. I bet neither could he even play outside his backyard because the norm bots would get catch them.

As he left with the mechanical Perry I was able to catch him stealing a glance at Isabella. Hmmm I wonder how they would turn out. It's also funny that a few hours ago she was a complete stranger to him. Okay, time for a flashback.

"_Who's Isabella?"_

You know if I wasn't such a nice guy I could've yelled at him for asking that question. Okay, so maybe I could've said "Who's Isa- DUDE! COME ON! YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON ONE OF THE MOST EXCITING PEOPLE OF YOUR LIFE!" or maybe "That's terrible. How could you not know her?" but of course I couldn't because I was able to understand his situation.

I kinda regret not expressing how great it is to have a best friend named Isabella. Heck I could've even described her by each letter in her first name. No, really! I could. I could give a demonstration right now. 8 words to describe her as a best friend would be enough.

Hehe! Well, I don't know why I'm mentally speaking to myself like this. I guess that's one of the flaws of being a chatterbox, but this is my fantasy after all, so no one would mind. I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A. Okay! Here I go! She's the bestest friend ever because:

She's **I-ntelligent**. Well she's not exactly a genius as Ferb or maybe even a math wizard such as Baljeet nor does she have the brains of an inventor like me (sorry if I'm being boastful), but I can tell you she is smart in her own way. I've seen her make a trampoline out of sashes and she was able to tell me how she was able to get the tree sap for our bubble invention. Maybe that's why she's great leader of her troop.

She's **S-assy** but not rude. She can be a little cheeky when it comes to contests and especially when it's against boys like me. As to why she's against us guys, well I'm not really sure but I guess that's one of the reasons why she's entertaining and fun to be with. I don't know if her name would've been Isabella if it wasn't for her sassiness. Everyone loves confidence.

She's **A-ccomplished** or talented in other words. Not much to describe here. Everyone knows she is talented, unless you haven't met her. She's talented in singing, dancing, juggling, chariot racing, ice skating, and countless more talents I haven't described yet. Trust me. You'd be amazed of the countless other things she could do.

She's **B-rave**. She didn't demonstrate her bravery during that time when I built that haunted house but there were other times she did such as that time he defeated that giant Buford, took risks of getting the full story of her paper during my career as the beak, defeated Mitch with her cuteness, etc. She has demonstrated her bravery countless times. I sometimes wonder if she's a superhero from another planet or maybe she has a heart of a grizzly bear or something XD.

She's **E-xciting**! I wish I could've seen more of that Isabella action because watching her do her own thing is mesmerizing. Her exciting "own thing" equals her catchphrase "_Watcha doin?"_ she always says, the way she's confident about herself even with frizzy hair, the way she dances especially with me, and most importantly her sassy fireside girl Isabella action. Is that all? No. There's more that I haven't described yet. I mean c'mon, you can't expect me to just go into the deep details in just a snap would you?

She's a born **L-eader.** Not only is she a leader of the fireside girls but she was able to lead me out of negative thought whenever I felt down. When Christmas hit Danville and suddenly Christmas wasn't coming, she was able to comfort me by helping me sing that song. During the time we got stuck on that island on our around the world tour, she helped me get back on my feet just by those words of encouragement and I am forever grateful for her sticking out for me. To me, that's true leadership to your comrades and your friends.

She's **L-oveable**? Actually that's already a special description about her for me. What's not to love about her? Everyone loves her. She's the nicest and sweetest person I've ever known. Of course she'd return your feelings towards her if you even bothered to share your kindness but out of all my friends who return their friendship to me she's the one who returns it with hugs. It's actually more comforting than using your words to show your affections. I mean come on, who doesn't love a hug?

Last but not the least: she's an **A-wesome** best friend! No not because she's a fireside girl, neither because she is talented, but because of her loyalty. She never ever leaves a friend down on his or her feet and she always makes sure that she leaves you with a smile on your face, at least for me. She also helps you with anything, especially when you need a pit crew or a little help in your daily projects such as a fort or even a concert stage. I just know that I can definitely count on her when I need her.

There! 8 words to describe who she is. A great best friend! But unfortunately, I wasn't able to describe her 100% of who she is. In fact, I think this is just 30% of her. And if you want to know her 70% more…

"Well, it's time you met her! C'MON! You'll like her!" ;).


End file.
